Dooms Day
*note:We are a holy guild we believe in equality, and helping one another About the Guild * Language - English, phillipino * Goal - To just have fun and enjoy the world of Dofus with some unusual but friendly company and we love anime and especially video games . * Description - We are a guild that provides a hilarious, crazy, and fun environment for our members. We joke around a lot, so if you have a problem with foul language or obscene behavior then this isn't the place for you. * No Tolerance - The only thing not tolerated is disrespect to other guild members. All we ask is for you to respect and be polite to one another. If there is a problem, PM ryukka or tychat-thunt and he'll access the situation accordingly. * Experience Tax - We work under the basis you get what you put in. Every member has the right to decide their own experience tax (Rank < on trial). How to Join * Must be active! * Must be your main character, some exceptions * Send a private message is to lumiel-vaud, typhons or ryukka asking to join, and they will consider recruiting you. Goals * Guild Goals: Some guild goals have been established and not in any particular order of importance they are: * Fighting as a Guild: We feel that one of the best benefits of a guild is being able to hit a dungeon with all your members. That way if someone gets a good drop, you know its beneficial to the family, and its not the "awwww I wish I was that guy" sort of thing. What we are trying to enforce here is strong and reliable network. * Affording a House: A few reasons why having a guild house is a good idea... When you log out while standing in a guild house, you will accumulate energy during the time you are away. Secondly, guild houses contain multiple treasure chests where members can leave resources that they don't need for others. It's assumed at the point that we can afford a house people won't feel the need to pawn off low end drops that are useful for profession building. Having multiple chests would be beneficial as our most trusted and honest guild members would be able to accept donations and put it towards a guild savings. The savings would then be used for buying paddocks, breeding purposes. * Strong Professions: Why have high level professions in a guild? First, if we have our own network for gathering resources and generating equipment then we can all benefit by saving money. It would be accepted as a rule to construct any requested item for free, if the materials were provided, and supply resources at a fairly reasonable price if requested. However, we understand that everyone is trying to earn money and further better their characters. If you honestly need the money then make the buck at the sellrooms. * Strong Network: We don't expect this to come into place reasonably quick, but we believe it's the foundation of a really successful guild. When we are at the level where we aren't all greedy mongrels and have sufficiently supplied ourselves to reasonably high standards, we can look at the drops of equipment as just more money to the bank. It's encouraged that if you attain a drop that is desired by another member, try to accommodate their needs. If you happen to be the person in need of this item you will understand its worth, and so it's encouraged that you supplement the exchange with some sort of appreciation. *Note* if you don't show appreciation for a good deed, you are making a terrible impression. Ranks #Leader: The highest rank in the guild. There may be only one leader. The leader determines the rights and ranks of all the other guild members. #Second in Command: (Formerly Officer, then Right-Hand Man) The highest rank obtainable by a guild member who is not the leader. A Second in Command may have many or all of the rights. #Treasurer: A high ranking post. It commonly comes with rights to pick up materials and kamas from Collector. #Protector (Formerly Keeper): A fairly high rank. A Keeper is usually in charge of the kamas your collector receives. #Craftsman (Formerly Manufacturer): This rank usually is given to someone with a high level profession and may also receive priority on materials collected from Collectors. #Reservist (Formerly Defender): Members of this rank have few guild rights and are expected to protect your collector in battles, though they can often set their own XP contribution and collect kamas from placed Collectors. #Servant: A rank given to members who serve directly for a certain member, usually second in command or leader. #Guard: A member who helps defend percs on occasions. #Scout: Member used to go to far places in search of something, it may be to place a collector, other's guild collectors, etc... #Spy: A member who has an alignment and is of spy class. #Diplomat: A member who helps improve relations with other guilds. #Secretary : A trustworthy person that can be shared multiple meaningful rights and xp.'s #Pet Killer: A person who kills pets or a person with the butcher profession #Traitor: A traitor to the guild #Poacher: A person who has the profession hunter #Treasure Hunter: A person who goes for set items or kama's #Thief: A person who steals items or kamas from others #Initiate: #Murderer: A high level member that is sent to challenge and defeat someone in "revenge" for any offense made to the guild. #Governer: Normally a member who watches over certain lower ranking departments and helps run them. #Muse: A source of inspiration. #Counselor: A member who encourages the others. #Chosen one: Similier to apprentice but often chosen by guild leader to eventually take their place. #Guide: A person who has a large amount of knowledge about dofus. #Mentor: A person who is often used to train lower leveled members, in certain cases, anyways. #Recruiting Officer: A low rank just used to recruit people, usually only right is inviting. #Breeder : A member of a guild who has rights involving paddocks. #Merchant : Normally a member who sells resources and drops from percs to help support the guild. #Apprentice : A guild member who is being trained by higher ranking members for specific jobs. #On Trial : (Formerly on Approval) The lowest rank. This is given to new members. They usually have very few or no rights. #Torturer: A person who tortures you. #Deserter: A person suspected of being inactive, or has left the game completely. These people are usually removed from the guild after a short amount of time. #Nuisance: A rank given to people who are annoying, but at the same time, humane enough to stay in the guild. #Penitent: A pest who is to be kept in the guild. These users are often kicked in the case of on-going persistence. These users also usually temporarily lose their rights. #Mascot : this rank if often given to the funniest guy in the guild Rules 1. All guild members must be bonta or Neutral. 2. Guild rank is based on participation/interation with guild members. 3. Everyone can manage there own XP. Even On Trial members. 4. Do not enter a fight until all fightes say Aie! 5. lvl 15 restriction. 6. No alts unless played daily. 7. Banning will not occur unless Leader and 2nd in command agree beforehand. grounds for banning include but are not limited to; -negative behaviour -excessive time away from game (we're talking months here)